


Double-Crossing (Eustass Kid x Reader)

by sanzensekai



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzensekai/pseuds/sanzensekai
Summary: You thought stealing from Kid, your own Captain was a good idea and you also thought to get away with this easily but oh you were so wrong about your plan.





	Double-Crossing (Eustass Kid x Reader)

A/N: I usually dont write kid stuff but my brain thought it'd be a good idea to do so. So here we are. Kudos and comments are always appreciated!

Breathlessly you ran between two big buildings and hid there, leaning against the cold stone wall. A map in your hands and a bag full of gold on your back. It was probably the dumbest idea you ever had, stealing from Kidd and thinking you would get away with it. You could still hear his angry voice after he found out what you did. Now you were hiding from Killer and Heat who were searching for you just to bring you back to their Captain.

“Fuck, I need to get away from here.” You whispered to yourself and peeked around the corner. The two pirates were a few feet away from your location. Killer just turned around the second you stuck your head out between the two buildings. 

“I found her.” Killer told his crewmate before both of them ran into your direction. 

“Fuck.” You hissed and ran out of your hideout even though you knew you had no chance against the two men. 

“It useless to run away, we’ll get you anyways.” The blonde shouted after you starting to run faster, closely followed by Heat. With each step they were getting closer and closer, and you were already out of breath.

The heavy bag filled with Gold made it harder for you to run away and slowed you down a lot. You shortly looked over your shoulder. Heat and Killer were only a few inches behind you. Killer speeded up a bit, reached out and wrapping one of his hands around your wrist causing you to stop immediately. 

“Let go of me.” You said facing the large blonde man. Heat stopped next to him with crossed arms. 

“Not gonna happen.” Killer said, tightening the grip around your wrist.

“What do you wanna do now?” You asked them both on which they shortly looked at each other. Within a second Killer wrapped his arm around you and threw you over his shoulder.

“That’s up to our Captain.” Heat said shortly looking up to you. 

“He’s pretty angry so I bet he won’t be easy on you.” Killer added, and you knew he was right. You knew Kidd by now, he knew no mercy.

Around 15 Minutes later the three of reached the Ship of the Kid Pirates. You were still laying, like a potato sack, over Killers Shoulder. 

“So, you found her?” You could hear Kidd’s pissed voice as the two men walked on the ship. Killer set you down again, but he didn’t let go of you, he had one of his hands tightly wrapped around your wrists, so you wouldn’t run away again. 

“What are you planning to do with her now?” Killer asked directed at his Captain. The red-haired man walked up to you not breaking eye contact with you. 

“I’ll think of something.” Kidd said before he roughly grabbed your arm, ripped the bag of could from your shoulders and gave it to his vice-captain. “Bring this back to the rest.”

“And you’re coming with me.” The red-haired said, his voice was quiet, way to quiet. He dragged you across the deck causing you to follow him.   
As you reached his room he kicked the door open, pushed you inside causing you to almost fall to the ground. 

“Did you really think to get away that easily?” He asked you as he closed the door behind him and turned around to face you. Actually yes. You did think to get away that easily. You swallowed hardly as you saw the anger painted on Kidd’s face. 

“Maybe, yes.” You said watching as he walked closer to you and pulled his knife out of the holder around his muscular chest. 

“You know, I don’t like being played on.” He hissed between clenched teeth, walking further to you until you felt the wall on your back. 

“What are you doing?” You whispered, your voice almost shaking as he placed blade of his knife on your cheek and looked down at you. You would lie if you weren’t scared right now but that wouldn’t be something new. Since the day you joined his crew the red-haired always frightened you in some kind of way. 

“I’m gonna teach you a little lesson.” Kidd whispered close to your ear causing you to swallow hard again. 

“What kind of lesson should that be?” You asked as he slowly trailed the cold blade of his knife down your neck, putting a little pressure on it, slightly cutting into your soft skin. You could feel blood running down your neck but you didn’t really care about it.

“A lesson that you should remember to never double-cross me again.” He said, trailing the blade sfurther down your body until he reached the neckline of your white summer dress. 

“Are you kidding?” You slightly laughed but immediately stopped as he gave you a death glare.

“Do I look like I’m fucking joking?” His voice rumbled from deep within his throat. He was dead serious about his intend. God you shouldn’t find it that attractive when he was pissed off and about to punish you but you did.

“N-o.” You stammered your eyes following his knife as he slowly ripped the firm of your dress apart exposing your black bra and your soft skin. 

“Good.” He said before his lips crushed down your kissing you roughly, his tongue directly wandering into your mouth discovering every inch of it, starting a merciless fight with yours. His fingers wandering up to your boobs squeezing them roughly, earning a soft moan from you. You just wanted to run your fingers into his hair, but he stopped you from your doing as he grabbed both of your wrists and pinned them above your head. “No touching.” He whispered against your lips while he ripped the rest of your dress from your body and threw it to the ground, shortly followed by your bra. 

“Take off your fucking coat and your damn googles.” You hissed at him trying to free yourself from his grip.

“Shut up or I’ll stuff your mouth with my dick.” The red-haired hissed back at you but then took of his googles and coat, throwing both on the ground before he pushed you up against the wall, letting his knife fall to the ground before his hands started rooming over your body, roughly squeezing every inch they could reach, leaving a few marks here and there. He slightly scratched over your skin sending a hot wave of pleasure through your body.

“Kidd…” You moaned, he fucking knew where to touch even if you two just landed in bed together once. He knew every point to make you wine and squirm underneath him.   
“You’re mine and you’re not going fucking anywhere.” He growled against your neck, sinking his teeth into your skin, biting you hardly before he teasingly slowly licked up the blood. “You taste so sweet.” 

You ran your fingers into his red hair at the end of his neck and slightly pulled at them earing a loud growl from him. Pushing your hips against his you slowly started rubbing them against his already hard member. 

“Fuck me already.” You moaned as he started placing rough kiss from the little spot under your ear down to your collar bone sucking a deep red mark into your skin. 

“I’ll fuck you when I think it’s time for it.” He groaned, wrapped your legs around his waist and walked over to his bed with you where he directly threw you onto the soft mattress. The red – haired kicked off his boots and undid the belt of his pants causing them to pool around his ankles. He stepped out of them not breaking eye contact with you before he grabbed one of your legs and crawled between them a devilish grin on his face. Placing his lips on your inner thigh he started placing rough kisses and bites up your thigh until he reached your center. 

“Kidd…” You moaned as he placed his lips on your still covered center, starting to suck on it. He teasingly slow licked over the firm of your panties before he hardly sucked on your folds causing your panties to get even more wet. Slipping one of his fingers beneath the waistband of your panties he ripped them apart and threw them to the rest of the clothes on the floor.

“Y/N, you’re mine.” He whispered, licking a broad stripe from your entrance up to your clit spreading your arousal between your folds. You had no idea how long you could go since it’s been weeks since the last time he touched you like this. 

“Yes, yours…” You wined as he dug his nails into the skin of your hips pulling you closer to his face. Kidd licked another strip through your folds before he roughly started flicking the tip of his tongue against your clit. Loudly moaning you pushed your hips closer to his face, you wanted to feel him, all of him but you knew after what you did he wouldn’t go easy on you. 

“You’re so wet already.” He growled against you center, the vibration of it echoing deep inside you. He circled his tongue around your clit once more before he pushed his tongue inside of you, starting to massage your walls with it. Throwing your head back in pleasure you tangled your fingers into his hair and slightly pulled at them a loud moan escaping your lips. 

“Please…” You wined out as the tip of his tongue brushed against your G-Spot. Your breath was coming a lot faster now. Circling his tongue inside you once more he pulled back, leaving you back as a panting mess. “W-hat?” You looked down at the red-haired, his lips wet from your arousal. 

“I’m not gonna let you cum yet.” A devilish grin on his face as he placed his lips on your stomach sinking his teeth into your skin once again, leaving a mark there while he pulled down his boxer shorts exposing his hard member. Kidd steadied himself on his elbows next to both side of your head, getting in line with your entrance before he hardly thrusted into you. You moaned out loudly as he pushed himself into you, filling you out till the very last inch. Fuck how much you missed this feeling. Your bodies fit perfectly together, like two missing puzzle pieces. 

“You’re so fucking tight.” He groaned as he started circling his hips, pulling out and thrusting back into you. Hard and Fast. You placed your hands on his shoulders and wrapped your legs around his hips just to pull him a little closer. “I’m the only one who’s gonna touch you like this.” He whispered against your lips before he roughly kissed you. Yes, he was the only one who was gonna touch you like this and you didn’t want anybody else to touch you. 

“Faster…” You moaned as he broke the kiss again to catch some air. You could feel his grin against your cheek as he dug his nails into the skin of your hips and started thrusting harder into you.

“Better?” He whispered into your hair but instead of an answer he got a loud moan from you as he pulled out and hardly thrusted back into you. 

After a few more minutes both of your bodies were covered in a thick layer of sweat and you were both breathing hardly. Your bodies moving in a perfect rhythm like they were made for each other. The thrusts of the red-haired had become sloppier by now but they were still hard and fast. 

“Kidd...” You moaned his name as he circled his hips once again, pulling out and thrusting back into you hitting the exact right spot to make you scream. You were close, and he knew it, he could feel your body tensing underneath him and your muscles starting to clench around his cock, but you could feel that he was close too.   
He placed his sweaty forehead against yours, breathing heavily. “Cum for me.” He whispered, pulling out and thrusting back in. A white light flared in front of your eyes as he sent you over the edge. You loudly moaned his name as your orgasms rolled over you and scratched over his back, leaving some red marks there. 

Kidd repeated his motions once again, he pulled out and hardly thrust back in before he also came, spilling all of his load into you, riding both of you through your orgasms. He collapsed on top of you, burying his face in the crock of your neck.

“Y/N…” He whispered after he caught his breath again, letting it sound like a fucking prayer. Kidd pulled out of you causing a huge load of his sperm to drip on the sheets underneath you before he wrapped his arm around you and pulled you onto his chest.

“Yes?” You asked as you placed your head on his chest. 

“If you double-cross me again, you’re dead.” He said, and he was serious about it. You hoped to hear something sweet but no all you got was death-threat. Maybe that was his way to tell you that he cared about you and didn’t want to lose you.

“Won’t do.” You whispered and smiled a bit. 

“I hope so.” Kidd whispered slowly running his fingers through your hair. “I like you.” He mumbled, still running his fingers through your hair. Did he just? Totally surprised you looked up at him, earning a questioning look from him.

“What?” He asked then. 

“I like you too.” You widely grinned at him on which he blushed and pressed your head back on his chest.

“Shut up!” He yelled at you before he started to play with your hair again. You let out a short chuckle, closed your eyes and slowly fell asleep on his chest.


End file.
